The Warmer, the Better
by xMidnitexStarx
Summary: JL Sure Lily's hated him awhile, but a bit out in the snow can work wonders, especially for James Potter. Oneshot yes I know, very short summary


okay it's my first one shot and my first james/lily story so i'm so very sorry if it sucks...and i'll be updating she went to hogwartstoday also!

* * *

**The Warmer, the Better**

**Summary **-- Sure Lily's hated him awhile, but a bit out in the snow can work wonders, especially for James Potter. Oneshot (yes I know, very short summary)

'_Ah-choo_! I should've listened to her, but no I had to be stubborn me and go out to play in the snow. But it's so nice out here, even if it is cold. It's so pretty and fun and mmmm…' a snow covered Lily Evans thought, plopping herself down by the frozen lake, making a snowball.

**Meanwhile…**

"What do you mean!"

"I said she went out to play in the new snow," Bella said quietly, trying to finish up her homework before holidays started.

"And you let her! You do know she's sick, why Bella!" yelled a worried James Potter. "She could get pneumonia! Why didn't you convince her to stay and do homework, she always likes doing that!"

"Because she finished!" Bella yelled. "Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I'd like to finish my homework!"

"Who does that? I mean it's two days after holiday has started and our darling Lily has done all of her holiday homework. Is she on crack?" Sirius asked a bit confused by the thought of it.

"Maybe it's because she wants the rest of the holiday spent enjoying herself and not--James where are you going?" Remus asked losing his train of thought.

"I'm going to get her inside! She's sick and I'm not going to let her stay out there!" James answered not turning around.

"But she hated you mate!" Sirius called out to him.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let her get even more sick from that little cold!" James said walking right out.

"Sheesh, you think a friend would be thankful to hear such things!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But of course, everyone want to hear the love of your life despises you!" Remus said sarcastically.

"No Moony, I said she hat**ed** him, as in past-tense," Sirius said, matter of factly (not a word but whatever).

"Sure Paddy," Remus mumbled, joining Bella and starting on his homework.

"Not you too! I can't believe this!" Sirius said over-dramatically. "Homework is meant for the morning before it's due!" The two ignored him and went on scribbling on their parchment.

**And Outside…**

"Lily! LILY!" James yelled trudging through the snow to the redhead.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, getting up brushing snow off of her clothes.

"Aww what happened to our little talk the other day. You said we'd be friends and you'd start calling me James," James said looking down. That hit Lily, she didn't want to see anyone feel bad about anything.

"Hey…" Lily said walking to him, touching his hand gently. He looked up slowly. "Sorry, okay? It's a habit."

"You got that right," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Lily quipped up.

"What? Oh nothing. So might I ask what is it that you're doing out here on this negative one hundred degrees weather?"

"Well, looking out from the window up in the common room gave me an urged to come outside and play." Lily coughed slightly and sneezed again.

"Bless you. And you know it's freezing and you, my f-friend, are sick." It took a lot to say friend since he so very much wanted to be more than that.

"It just looked fun!" She picked up a snowball left on the ground from a few minutes before.

"Uh Lily, what are you doing?" James eyed both the snowball and Lily carefully taking a few steps back causing him to trip. Out of habit he reached out and grabbed Lily forcing her down with him.

"Eek!" she sounded when she fell on top of him dropping the snowball right away. The fluff, powdered snow was now all around their body, including between them and on top of Lily's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" he asked back.

"Well, a bit cold," Lily muttered, shivering. Being on top of James, he felt it and immediately pushed her up making sure she was steady on her feet before getting up himself.

"We should get you back inside," James said.

"No, I'm just f--_ah-choo! Ah-choo! AH-CHOO! _" Lily sneezed.

"For some reason I don't believe you," James chuckled. She shivered again, but it went on longer. "Lily, come on you're freezing."

"How would you know how I feel?" Lily asked, now shivering uncontrollably, her lips turning a bit blue.

"Lily, we have to get you some heat," James said putting an arm around her trying his best to keep her warm. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but scooted closer. She sneezed again.

"Hmm…seem to be getting sick," Lily said thoughtfully. James just laughed tightening his grip around her body.

"Okay, we have got to get you to the hospital wing, you're shivering like crazy and your lips are getting a darker shade of blue." They were just getting up the steps, walking in.

"No, I can't go back there. I was there earlier for my cold but bolted out when I smelt the cold potion."

"Lily, you're getting sicker! We have to get you somewhere with heat. The warmer the better!"

"You sound like my mother. She used to always say that. 'Lily, you've been out there long enough! Come on, the warmer you are the better it is!'" Lily imitated. "Wait where are we going?" Lily looked around, they were walking opposite of the hospital wing.

"Since you refuse to go to the hospital wing, I'm simply _making_ you go somewhere else!" James said, only holding Lily closer.

They approached a portrait of fruit and James tickled the pear. Once inside, the house elves swarmed around them. James asked for a seat near the fire and two mugs of hot chocolate. They were immediately pulled near the fireplace and given two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Mmm," Lily said into a mug, suddenly feeling all warm outside. "Thank you James."

"For what?" James asked clueless.

"Getting me warm, when I need it. I know I said it before, but you've really surprised me this year, with both Head Duties and the attitude."

"Oh, your welcome then," James mumbled, almost too quietly to hear. Before he knew it, he found that Lily's lips were on his. Lily, the love of his life, who he's been dying to kiss for years, was kissing him. After a bit of comprehension of what was going on, he kissed her back, deepening it as he leaned into her.

"Ahem!" The two sprang apart instantly, a red tinge overcoming Lily's cheeks while James was grinning widely at who interrupted them.

"What do we have here?" Sirius smirked.

"So what have you two been up to?" Bella asked.

"And here we thought you were both outside," Remus added.

"Well, we were just warming up from out in the snow," Lily said slowly. "Now I feel warm _both_ inside and out." She looked at James and smiled.

"Like I said, the warmer the better," James said, ignoring the on-lookers, and leaning in for another kiss, which Lily happily obliged to.

**

* * *

well that's it! please review if ya like!**


End file.
